This invention relates in general to space vehicle docking systems and, more specifically, to system for docking large structures in earth orbit by remote sensing and control.
A number of different devices to accomplish docking of space vehicles have been developed and put into use. Typical docking devices include those used in the Gemini, Apollo and Soyuz programs. These devices have worked well for single, relatively small, vehicles under direct manual control. However, plans are now being made for joining very large structures in orbit which will raise new problems resulting from the large size and mass of the structures. Typical problems include the inherent structural flexibility of such structures, their slow response to control forces and the necessity of remote automatic control. For example, accepted techniques of "driving" the two mating halves of a docking fixture together are not feasible from the standpoint of control capability needed and the impact loads and disturbances which occur.